Enji Todoroki
Enji Todoroki & Keigo Takami vs. Hood is a battle fought between the No. 1 Pro Hero Endeavor and the No. 2 Pro Hero Hawks against the High-End Nomu Hood. Prologue Hawks calls out all the top Heroes at the Hero Billboard Chart JP's live presentation event. He meets with Endeavor backstage and the latter confronts him about his comments. Hawks claims all the heroes were saying the same thing so he decided to leave a different impact. He even wants Endeavor to become the new leader for all heroes. Endeavor tries to storm away from Hawks, but the new No. 2 Hero requests a team up. There have been reports in his hometown of Nomu sightings. Meanwhile, a shadowy villain orders a new intelligent Nomu to produce results on its assignment. Endeavor follows Hawks to a restaurant called Yoritomi in Central Fukuoka. They discuss the League of Villains frequent movements since All For One's capture. Endeavor asks what proof Hawks has to the Nomu sightings but Hawks claims its only a rumor. Endeavor tries to storm out again but Hawks reveals that these rumors are all over Japan and not just in the city. The rise of heroes is spreading unease throughout the country. Hawks claims he wants Endeavor to be the one to verify the rumors and put everyone at ease. He wants to create a world where Heroes have more time on their hands than they know what to do with. After he finishes speaking, Hawks notices a flying creature approaching their building. Their waitress tries to bring the check but Hawks yells for her to get down. Battle High-End's head crashes through the glass windows and demands to fight the strongest hero. Endeavor orders Hawks to evacuate the area and says the Nomu has perfect timing. The new No. 1 Hero uses Flashfire Fist - Jet Burn to punch the monster back outside. He uses flame jets to float in the air and challenges the beast to face the world's new top hero. Hawks asks if Endeavor can fly and he replies he can only suspend himself in the air. High-End claims fire of that caliber can't kill him and regenerates his wounds. Endeavor wants to capture this Nomu to get information out of it. He heats up his fingers for a special attack but the Nomu is too fast. High-End dodges Endeavor's Flashfire Fist - Hell Spider attack and uses its Transforming Arms to grab Endeavor with an elastic grasp. High-End sends Endeavor crashing into the building and pushes him all the way out of the other side of it. Endeavor ignites great flames to propel himself with a reverse thrust. High-End overwhelms him by transforming its arms into tentacles to wrap Endeavor up from the sides. The monster flings Endeavor through the entire building, cutting off several of the top floors. Endeavor narrowly recovers and admits that High-End is stronger and faster. The building collapses but Hawks uses his feathers to save each of the people on the street below and those inside the building. Hawks stabs High-End's arms with a few feathers, giving Endeavor an opening to land his Hell Spider Super Move. Endeavor cuts Nomu to pieces but it manages to survive the attack since the flames missed its head. Minor heroes attack High-End with their Quirks. It claims they're in the way and spawns mid-level white Nomu to attack. Endeavor counts six different Quirks that High-End is using. He knows High-End was sent with the intent of fighting strong opponents and is thinking rationally enough to disperse reinforcements so it can defeat Endeavor alone. Hawks saves civilians from Nomu using wing blades to cut them down. High-End taunts Endeavor for overheating and becoming unable to shoot more heat rays. Endeavor mulls over the heat building up in his body. Flashfire Fist is meant to be a finishing move and continuing to reuse it over and over could be fatal. Endeavor also knows that he can't hold back against this incredibly strong monster. High-End attacks again with its transforming arms. Endeavor evades and charges up his flames into a single brilliant heat ray. The flame hero attacks with his ultimate move: Prominence Burn, burning Nomu's body to ash. However, High-End detaches its own head from its body before getting hit, allowing it to regenerate completely. It transforms its arms into elastic blades and manages to cut Endeavor's eye out. The No. 1 hero collapses and High-End stands over his defeated body asking for another strong opponent. Hawks finish off the weaker Nomu and some minor heroes restrain them. They ask Hawks to capture the other Nomu that High-End produced but he's focused on the wreckage caused by the battle. Endeavor suddenly gets back up and thrusts himself at Nomu using his flames as a boost. He tries to burn off the Nomu's head with a Jet Burn attack but he's too flow and High-End uses his transforming arms to fling him through another building. Heroes claim that this incident is threatening to turn out worse than the nightmare in Kamino. High-End heads toward the evacuation area but Endeavor chases it through the air. Nomu asks if he can regenerate but Endeavor reminds himself that his body is already at its limit. The pain is the only thing keeping him conscious as he attacks with another flaming fist. High-End evades and Endeavor reconciles to raise his heat high enough to surpass Nomu in order to kill it. Hawks surprise attacks Nomu with his feathers but they don't do any damage. Hawks's feathers aren't powerful but his speed is even with High-Ends. The No. 2 Hero remembers watching Endeavor trying to surpass All Might. He sends his feathers to Endeavor and gives him flaming wings of justice that propel him to the final clash. High-End sends back one of Hawk's feathers right into his face, shattering his mask. Hawks's wings propel Endeavor with enough speed and strength to strike the Nomu and shatter its teeth in return. Endeavor burns its mouth but the creature keeps regenerating and carries Endeavor through the air. Endeavor asks Hawks to use the wings to bring them both high into the air. Hawks raises Endeavor high above where he could possibly cause damage to the city. Endeavor goes beyond his limits and chants the motto that he's hated for so long, Plus Ultra. He uses a maximum power heat ray to burn away Nomu with a Plus Ultra Prominence Burn! Endeavor and his enemy crash to the ground like a flaming meteor. Endeavor rises from the ashes and raises his fist in victory, putting everyone watching at ease the same way All Might did after defeating All For One. Aftermath Hawks runs over to Endeavor and supports him up. He's surprised Endeavor used the same pose as All Might but the latter claims he used the opposite hand. Hawks gives Endeavor a towel and thanks him for winning but Endeavor doesn't give himself credit due to the sloppy start the fight got off too. Even so, Hawks claims this will be a huge step in the right direction for hero society. Endeavor requests an ambulance but they're interrupted when Dabi suddenly appears and introduces himself as the mastermind behind the attack. Endeavor recognizes the League of Villains member from his fight with Snatch. Dabi surrounds them all in a wall of blue flames. Hawks tells Endeavor to rest and tries to buy some time despite losing all his feathers. Dabi attacks the two weakened heroes but Mirko appears and uses her stomping Quirk to keep Dabi back. Disappointed, Dabi asks his ally for help and starts to get warped away with black liquid. Before he leaves, Dabi tells "Enji Todoroki" not to die until they meet again one day. Mirko tries to kick the villain, but Dabi disappears completely. The media announces that Endeavor and Hawks are victorious and says the public appreciates what the heroes have done. References Site Navigation pl:Enji Todoroki i Hawks kontra High-End Category:Enji Todoroki Battles Category:Keigo Takami Battles Category:League of Villains Battles Category:High-End Battles